Erigor
|-|Erigor in X784= |-|Erigor in X791= Summary Erigor is the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. He became infamously known as the Death God due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs. This epithet of him is supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe. Seven years later, Erigor escaped from imprisonment and became a member of the Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Erigor the Reaper Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Member of the Reborn Oracion Seis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Storm Manipulation, Flight, Skilled scythe wielder, Death Manipulation with Lullaby, and an expert assassin Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and damaged Natsu), City Level (comparable to the other members of the Reborn Oración Seis Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Natsu) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K '''| '''Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Level (comparable to the other members of the Reborn Oración Seis Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Natsu) | City Level (comparable to the other members of the Reborn Oración Seis Stamina: High (Able to keep up a large Wind Wall that he states took a lot of his magical power) Range: Extended melee range with his scythe, several hundred meters with Magic. Standard Equipment: Scythe, Lullaby Flute Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Magic:' Erigor is a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic grants Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Erigor's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself. he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of Erigor's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, he tends to cast spells with his left hand, due to him wielding his signature scythe with his right one. However, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without moving his hands. Erigor can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances as well as to cover himself in an armor, boosting both his offense and his defense. **'Flight:' By generating a current of wind below him, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended.Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. **'Wind Wall:' Erigor is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful Magic, as not even a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber was able to escape it. Erigor cast this spell around Oshibana Station to prevent Team Natsu from leaving the place. Due to its great magnitude, the spell seems to take some time (or at least specific preparations) to be cast, and appears to be quite exhausting, with Erigor having used up a large amount of his Magic Power to perform it, and being required to wait a bit afterwards before intensively using his Wind Magic again. **'Storm Bringer:' Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Such a move can leave the foes open for Erigor to attack with his scythe, in order to deliver a finishing blow. The spell is portrayed differently in the anime, where the tornado is generated in a given area targeted by Erigor, instead of coming out of his hand. **'Storm Mail:' One of Erigor's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. Erigor himself went on to say that "Flame cannot defeat wind", and effectively nullified most of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells while in this state. However, Natsu eventually managed to strip Erigor off his Storm Mail by heating up the surrounding area with fire enhanced by his rage, his so-called "Flame of Emotion", creating an area of low pressure which literally sucked away the currents protecting Erigor's body. **'Storm Shred:' While Erigor is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike normal wind blades, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. This attack is unnamed in the manga, but is given a name in the anime, where it is also portrayed differently, with Erigor summoning forth his Magic Seal and then shooting the blades from it with a sound reminiscent of an automatic firearm. **'Emera Baram:' Arguably one of his most destructive spells, Erigor described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X''" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs Emera Baram, small leaves are shown floating around him. This spell was shown capable of cutting down the large steel beams composing the railroad Erigor and Natsu were standing on, and Erigor himself expressed surprise because Natsu's body was still in one piece after being struck by it, implying Emera Baram to be capable of completely tearing apart foes. This spell seems to be somewhat renowned, as Happy recognized it, and went on to worryingly state that Natsu would have been chopped to bits if he were struck by it. However, contrary to previsions, Natsu was able to survive being hit by such spell, greatly surprising Erigor. **'Storm Wall:' Erigor is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack, and was strong enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. **'Magic Wind Palm:' Erigor is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack, and was strong enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. **'Storm Magic:' After seven years, Erigor has become a master of Storm Magic. He is able to manipulate the weather either by his hand or with his scythe. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds, and lightning, and can use them for defensive purposes as well as offensive purposes. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenon, though it cost Erigor's memories to be attained. *'Lullaby Flute:' Though technically not belonging to Erigor, Lullaby has the ability, while in flute form, to be played. When it is played, it produces a song that, if heard, will cause everyone, except for the caster, to die '''Key:' In X784 | In X791 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Assassins Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Death Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7